The Adventures of Rae the Bunny and Star the Kitty
by The Aceman
Summary: Rae the Bunny and Star the Kitty go on an incredible adventure outside their tower home!


I got another story! I was just inspired after watching Bunny Raven and decided to come up with this! It's sort of written in the style of a children's story, so flamers flame! I won't care however, a couple of you may actually like it!

Just so you all know: ' ' (thoughts) and " " (speech)

DISCLAIMER: DC and CN own Teen Titans, not me.

The Adventures of Rae the Bunny and Star the Kitty

It was a nice, sunny day in Jump City, the home of two very special little animals. It was the home of Rae, a grumpy little white bunny, and her friend Star, a happy little tabby cat.

They lived in an unusual sort of home, it was a tower in the shape of a giant "T", and they loved it there.

Rae's owner was a boy named BB and Star was owned by Robin, another boy who lived there. Also living there was Cy, a kind young man who was Robin and BB's friend.

Star yawned and stretched her back legs, waking up from last night's blissful sleep. She left her little pink basket and walked towards the cage that held Rae, who was still sleeping. The little kitty had a plan this morning, and who better to enjoy the fun she would have today with than her best friend ever, Rae!

Star's paw rapped against the cage, causing Rae to stir in her sleep and grumble. "Rae? Rae? Are you awake?" Rae opened her eyes slowly and turned to face the bright eyed little cat.

"Now I am, Star. What is it?" Star's happiness just couldn't be dampened by her friend's grumpiness. "Today we should embark on a wonderful adventure!" Rae the bunny had heard these words before. "Star, I don't want to go on another one of your adventures. Remember the last time?"

Star just ignored her friend's wariness. "Oh, but this time, it shall be different!" Rae just sighed. 'That's what you said last time.', she thought. "Fine, just promise we don't do this again for a LONG time."

Star was happy that her friend agreed. "Very well, I promise!" Star popped one claw and unlatched Rae's cage, allowing the bunny to escape. Star put a paw on Rae's shoulder. "Now, remember, Rae, we must make certain that the others do not see us when we are leaving!"

Rae nodded in agreement. "I know, Star. I guess we can use the vents to get us to the mainland, like last time." Star became ecstatic. "Oh, yes Rae! This is a most clever idea!"

The two animals found the vent, however opening it presented a problem.

Star looked at her friend and smiled, and it wasn't a smile that Rae particularly liked the look of. "No, I'm not doing it, Star. This time YOU be the battering ram." Star let out a small "mew" of disappointment. "Oh, please Rae! I do not wish to become injured by the metal of closure!"

Rae sighed in defeat. "Fine, but NEXT time you have to do it. I've decided that I might as well go along with you on your crazy 'adventures' in order to keep you out of trouble!"

Star then grabbed Rae and ran towards the vent. They both crashed into it, with Star dropping Rae afterward. They were both slightly dazed, and Rae didn't particularly like the fact that she was rammed into the grate yet again. "Ow." They then heard metal falling to the ground; the vent was now open for them to escape to the mainland.

After crawling through the vents for a good amount of time, The bunny and kitty emerged, and Star was, as always, in complete awe of the enormous world around them. "Oh, Rae! What shall we do first?" Rae didn't care either way. "I don't know, Star. This is your adventure, I'm just here to make sure nothing goes bad. Remember Animal Control?"

Those two words caused Star to gasp. "Oh, yes! That was a most frightening experience!" Rae nodded. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again. It's up to you what you want to…wait, I think I smell…"

Now, it's important to remember that Rae, being the bunny she is, no matter how hard she tried to resist, had an uncontrollable craving for lettuce. If you don't mind, we'll just pick up the story from where we left off.

"LETTUCE!" Rae grabbed Star, and the two of them sped towards a display outside a produce shop. Rae got Star to lift her up to where the object of her temporary insanity lay.

Star watched with slight anxiety as her friend chewed on the crispy green leaves. "Mmm... lettuce…can't get…enough…" Star was now becoming more nervous. "Rae, perhaps you should discontinue the chewing! Someone will most certainly be alerted!" Rae wasn't listening, however. "Can't…stop…lettuce…"

Just then, the owner came running out, holding a broom. "Hey! Get off! Stop it!" He swung the broom, knocking Rae off and narrowly missing Star's head. "Crazy animals!" This caused Star and Rae to run off as fast as they could.

Star and Rae stopped, out of breath and noticed that they didn't know where they were. Rae was still upset over getting knocked off the lettuce. "Great, now we're lost." Star seemed a little annoyed. "We would not be lost if you had not gotten the sudden craving for lettuce!"

Rae huffed. "I can't help it, I'm a rabbit and we like lettuce. You can't blame me for my nature." Star then sighed. "Perhaps you are right. Look! What is that?" Star then pointed to a man doing something with another person. Rae couldn't fully determine what was happening either, but had an idea. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

They moved closer, and Star didn't look very happy. "Oh, Rae, what is that large human doing? Whatever it is, it does not look very nice!" Rae looked at her feline friend and if she had eyebrows, one of them would have been arched. "How could you tell?"

A man was attempting to take the purse of a young lady, who was trying her best to keep this from happening. Star had decided that she had seen enough. "Rae, we must stop this! It appears that the female human does not wish to let the large male have her bag!"

Rae rolled her little bunny eyes. "And how are we supposed to help? You cough up a hairball while I wiggle my nose at him?" Star tensed up, her fur spiking. She was NOT a happy kitty at this moment. "No! I shall show you!"

With that, Star charged at the man, letting out a piercing shriek as she dug her claws into his right leg and continued to slash at it. Rae sighed and decided that it was hopeless to just let her friend try to scare him off alone. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.'

Rae hopped as fast as her little bunny legs could, and opened her mouth wide. She then brought her top front teeth down and into his left leg, causing him to yell out and shake both of his legs. He tried unsuccessfully to shake off the two animals attached to him, dropping the young lady's purse. She picked it up and ran off. Star and Rae saw this and finally let go of his legs.

The would-be robber ran off, limping. However, they heard him utter two words before disappearing into the horizon. "Crazy animals!"

They both were satisfied that they were able to help a person in need, and then Star became even happier. "Rae, look! Our home! We are not as lost as we had thought!" Rae turned her head at her friend. "What are you…" Then she saw it, a tower in the shape of a giant "T" !

Rae then looked at her friend once more. " Star, I think we've had enough of this adventure of yours, don't you think?" As if to emphasize her answer, Star yawned. "Yes, Rae, I believe I have had enough adventuring for today."

They found the way they used to escape and used it to return to the inside of their home. They somehow placed the grate back onto the vent, and were on their way back to their respective beds, when Star was suddenly picked up by Robin. "Hey, Star! You hungry? I'll get you some Fluff Yum, ok?" As if to answer, Star just gave a happy little "mew" and purred continuously as Robin stroked her underneath her chin.

Following suit, BB picked up Rae. "Hey, watcha doin' outta your cage? You hungry, too? No problem, I'll getcha' some lettuce and then you'll be happy! Although she still had that grumpy look on her face, Rae was thrilled to hear these words. 'This day actually ended up being not half as bad as I thought it would.'

BB placed Rae back into her cage with her plate of lettuce and latched the door, watching her enjoy her dinner.

The End


End file.
